


Its Different

by Enuwey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enuwey/pseuds/Enuwey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its different when he's Chat Noir...</p>
<p>Its different when she's Ladybug...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd little ficlet that sprang out of reading too much Ladybug fanfic and looking at far too much fanart.
> 
> Its really just a pile of thoughts and words; the result of a plot bunny that struck suddenly and vanished as soon as it was done.
> 
> Enjoy?

Its different when he's Chat.

 

She realizes this one quiet night as she gets ready for bed.

 

When he's Chat he's all bad puns and posturing. When he's not...he's a bit shy, a lot more reserved, and has a smile that has sailed many a ship.

 

Its different between them when he's Chat, in ways she doesn't quite have the words for, but her mind is heavy with these sleepy thoughts. And as she begins to drift away into sleep, the thoughts wander into patterns and cloth and then vanish into strange dreams she doesn't remember in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Its different when she's Ladybug.

 

The thought comes to him while she naps at his side.

 

When she's Ladybug she's the strongest person he's ever known, impossibly perfect, and a fantastic strategist. When she's not...she cries over fictional characters, and swears at fabric, and sometimes seems so impossibly perfect that she takes his breath away and makes him love her that tiny bit more.

 

Its different between them when she's Ladybug, in ways he's not sure he wants the words for. And then the thought is swept away as she stretches, almost cat like, and wakes up; sleepy blue eyes meeting loving green ones, and her expression slips into a smile he never tires of seeing.


End file.
